


Lost in Time

by MermaidMecha



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Curse of Osiris Spoliers, Ficlet, I am in mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: A thousand years have passed, why now?





	Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's exam week, so here have this short thing why I mourn the death of a character I never knew.

The only thing he’d ever found strange about his reflections was that they could feel emotions even before he knew why it was they were feeling. This one was somber, in such a way that his stomach turned. He glances to Sagira, but the reflection shakes it head. He feels relief but not enough. Something is wrong. Everything feels wrong, and his stomach twists in knots. Still his face stays stoic. Often it seems like the reflections come back with strange or bad new, but this is different.

There are not many he cares about left in this world, and in this moment, lost in time, Osiris knows that he has outlived another.

“Osiris?” Sagira is worried and rightfully so. “Osiris, what did it tell you?”

Eventually Sagira goes quiet, leaving him alone to his thoughts. How cruel has he become? There is a knot in his throat, but he will not allow himself to cry.

He shouldn’t be feeling this much, not over him.

 

The reflection lets him to the body, lost in time. His helmet still on. Osiris wants to believe he’s sleeping. A stupid, illogical thought. But this twist of emotions inside him will not leave him alone.

“Osiris…” Sagira’s voice is as somber as he feels.

_You’ll never see your “father” again if you follow._

_I asked you not to follow._

_I told you to go away._

_You would better serve if you were in the city._

Osiris had told him all of these things, and Saint-14 had followed still.

 

He wants to be angry. _Wishes_ he could be.

_Why?_

_Why did you follow?_

A small piece of him was mourned when Saint-14 hadn’t listened to his ideas.

_“This is a dangerous path, Osiris. Come home.”_

He could hear the Exo’s voice even now.  

_“You never listen! There is no “home” for me were you speak of!”_

_“Osiris, if what you saw is true…We can talk to father…He will listen.”_

_“Enough!”_

And now Saint was dead, because of him.

 

Normally, it was Sagira who did this for the Guardians that had become lost. It was his turn now, he mused with cruel sadness. His eyes threatened to spill over with tears, and each time Osiris would blink until they where no more.

His voice sounds so tight he hardly recognizes it. “You never were afraid of the darkness, but someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t spend eternity inside it.”

And with he forces all of his light into a rift.

**Author's Note:**

> TAG YOUR SPOILERS


End file.
